A place in this world
by sweet32
Summary: In which Ryoma returns Japan to visit an old friend sorry not good in summaries. I can not write summary of a poem so how can u expect me to write a summary of this shot :P one shot ryosaku


**Hi every1!**

**I got this idea from a song of taylor swift "A place in this world"**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y! ;)**

**A Place In This World**

An auburn girl was wandering in the park. She could see many couples making out together. It's been 6 years since her prince Echizen Ryoma left Japan to persue his dream. She tried move on but still couldn't forget him.

Sakuno Ryuzaki walked over to her favorite spot which was a cherry blossom tree cause it was spring season it bloomed beautifully beside it was a beautiful lake. She sat down under the tree and continued reading her book which she reads everyday. In winters, she use to skate over the frozen lake. She sometimes sit here and sing for herself when no one's passing by. Luckily, today there was no one out there. So she put the book aside and stood up and sang beautifully:

**I don't know what I want, so don't ask me****  
****Cause I'm still trying to figure it out****  
****Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking****  
****Trying to see through the rain coming down****  
****Even though I'm not the only one****  
****Who feels the way I do****I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know****  
****I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on****  
****Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world****Got the radio on, my old blue jeans****  
****And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve****  
****Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine****  
****Could you tell me what more do I need****  
****And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah****  
****But that's ok****Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission****  
****But I'm ready to fly****I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know****  
****I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on****  
****Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know****  
****Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world****Oh I'm just a girl****  
****Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,****  
****Oh I'm just a girl**

Ryoma Echizen the famous tennis player, winner of webelton and no one could beat him. He had returned from America to take a break because the paparazzi had made his life impossible. He also came to Japan to visit an old friend whom he had developed feelings for. He went to the park to play some tennis expecting one of his sempai's there but the park was empty except for certain couples. So he decided to play tennis against the wall

Pok

Pok

Pok

Pok

Pok

Pok

Pok

Pok

Suddenly, he heard a slight soft voice of someone singing:

**I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know****  
****I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on****  
****Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know****  
****Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world**

He followed the voice and saw a familiar auburn girl standing beside the lake under the tree

**Oh I'm just a girl****  
****Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,****  
****Oh I'm just a girl**

"Ryoma-kun? what are you doing here" asked sakuno.

"I came here to see if you remembered me," he said while smirking.

Sakuno blinked several times. Then, she smiled and said "Welcome back, Ryoma-kun."

"I am back, Ryuzaki" he replied.

"It's good to see you again it's been six years ne?" Sakuno said.

"Ne why were you singing such a sad song it felt like you were missing someone for example me," Ryoma said with a smirk.

Sakuno blushed with ten shades.

Ryoma then came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Now, they were only few inches apart. Sakuno's blushing kept on increasing.

"Sakuno" said Ryoma.

"H-h-aa-ii?" replied Sakuno

"You have a great voice!" said Ryoma with a smirk and then he removed his arms from her waist and suddenly disappeared.

You see a little disappointment in her eyes. She flipped and started to leave the place but a wrist stopped her to do so.

She did not had time to look back when a pairs of lips crashed into her. Her eyes went wide as she whom she was kissed by it was no other than Echizen Ryoma.

"And that you have a yummy strawberry taste of your lips" he said seductively smirking.

"Ehhhhh!" said Sakuno still shocked of what he had done 2 minutes ago. She could not believe that Ryoma had kissed her. The one who used to ignore her was now back and suddenly kissed her now, it was really a shock.

The next words made her faint in shock.

"I love you, Sakuno" said Ryoma softly.

Still in shock Sakuno did not answer him so he became worried.

"Oi! Earth to Sakuno!" said Ryoma waving hand in front of his eyes.

"H-hai sorry about that, etooo…." She said and took a deep breath and said. "I- lo-v-e you too-o Ryoma-kun.

She smiled at him. He breath a relief sign. Both spend rest of the day making out and now Sakuno always looked happy whenever she saw a couple because she knew that she was also someone girlfriend.

**I know it is not that good I m bad in writing but my ideas are still in my mind. Looks like I have to improve my English :P**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W! ;)**


End file.
